


Enjolras's Enemy

by asterias_star



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterias_star/pseuds/asterias_star
Summary: Enjolras wanted to have a peaceful morning. Stupid weak arms.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Enjolras's Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be based on me not being able to open up orange juice the other day and hurting my hand so bad 🤠

Grantaire is stirred awake by the sudden dip in the bed. He stretches his arms, hesitantly, giving a loud yawn with squinted eyes.

He looks at his boyfriend slouching against the headboard. The sun glows from the crack of the uncovered window, softly highlighting his face and Grantaire can't help but stare, admiring the enchanting way it looks. Like he might actually be Apollo.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly, staring into Enjolras's pouting face. It's all too cute with his half bitten lip underneath his teeth and his scrunched eyebrows. 

Enjolras mumbles and crosses his arms. Grantaire let's out a soft laugh. "What?"

"Orange juice,"

"...what about it?"

Enjolras puffs, small strands of his hair blow in front of his face. "I can't open the lid," he sighs and rubs his hands on his face.

"You don't even like orange juice,"

"I'm.. in a mood for it,"

"Uh huh," Grantaire eyes him suspiciously, watching as his boyfriends fiddles with his fingers. He's not very good at lying.

He winces at the pressure on his palm.

"What happened there?" Grantaire points to the red on Enjolras hand, lightly tracing his finger around it.

"Told you. I couldn't open the fucking orange juice bottle. Now my palm's all sore. It is my enemy,"

Grantaire grabs his wrist, pulls it towards himself and leaves a gentle kiss in the center, his thumb rubbing circles on the side of his hand, far away the agitated skin.

"Feel any better?"

"No," he whispered with red cheeks. "but maybe another one will,"

Grantaire laughs and peppers his hand with kisses, from his wrist to his finger tips. His chapped lips make a small tingle run down Enjolras's back, and makes his heart beat just a little faster.

"Mm, much better," Enjolras leans down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips, having the craving to kiss him all morning, holding him close and never letting him go. A small smile rises as Grantaire's hands go to cup that back of his head, burying in his hair. He could also feel the gentle sun warm on his fingers as they played with Grantaire's curls, soft and bouncy.

He could stay there all day. Despite the morning breath. (Grantaire didn't go to bed till 3am, and brushed his teeth before then, so it's not _terrible_ )

It's sweet, he feels his annoyance melting away as Grantaire wraps his arms around Enjolras's hips, pushing him toward himself.

They part, and Enjolras takes that time to sit back up, despite the whine Grantaire gives. Now he's pouting, a playful look, and making obnoxious puckered lips and Enjolras rolls his eyes.

One more kiss wouldn't hurt

But then of course it goes on longer than he planned and he pushes as R's chest to pry himself away from the comfortable warmth.

"Alright," Grantaire sighs as he pulls away. "Guess I'll go open up that jug to fulfil my boyfriend's sudden urge," he pulled the covers off his body, a cold chill running over his bare chest.

"Wait! No- lay down I'll bring it to you," he places his hands on R's shoulders, lightly pushing him back down and throwing the covers back on him.

"Enjolras," he smiled following his boyfriend's orders. "I'm starting to think you're hiding something from me," 

"I would never," Enjolras says, voice low and kisses Grantaire again before leaving to the small kitchen.

He comes back and hands R the orange juice, a sharp glare to the bottle that Grantaire can't help but laugh at it.

He twists the lid with little struggle, his arm flexing as it makes that satisfying click. "There,"

"I hate how strong you are,"

Grantaire smirks, handing him the bottle with a wink. "You love it,"

"I do," he sighs and takes the bottle from his boyfriend's hands. "I'm not even going to try opening stuff anymore. I'll just go straight to you,"

"You're not that weak, are you?" 

"I think you already know the answer,"

They share another kiss before Enjolras is back in the kitchen. It sounds like plastic bags and cabinet doors opening and the microwave going off a couple times.

He comes back in a little later, Grantaire now has a shirt on and his teeth are brushed and his hair… still a mess but that's how it always is.

Enjolras adores it

"Care to let me in on the secret?" He says with raised eyebrows, a smile playing on his lips and Enjolras wants to kiss him again. Who wouldn't want to?

"Yes actually,"

He opens the door wider and marches in with a styrofoam takeout box and a fork sitting at the top.

"Leftovers" Grantaire wiggled his eyebrows "fancy,"

"I went out when you were asleep and got some pancakes from that place you like. The one an hour away you visit on occasions. Since I can't cook, I figure this is the next best thing. Or technically the best thing,"

Grantaire stares at him with red cheeks and puppy eyes. He means to open his mouth, to say thank you, but he's stuck in that trance where Enjolras is literally the light of his life and there's nothing he can do other than stare in appreciation. The gentle glow through the window dims in comparison.

It's not a grand gesture, but damn it, it makes him happy. He loves the small surprises Enjolras has for him. They've lived together for a month, and he feels so appreciated he forgets to breathe sometimes.

"Oh wait!" He says after a minute, running back to the kitchen and walks in holding a clear cup with orange liquid filled to the top. "You're favorite breakfast beverage other then beer,"

"Thank you," he smiles with red cheeks and leaves soft pecks on his jaw, hoping _maybe_ it can make up for words.

Enjolras reaches up to Grantaire's cheek and turns his head to the box sitting in his lap. "Eat first,"

"Do you want something?"

"My god you ask this every time. No, I just wanted to do something nice for you," he rolls his eyes and knocks his shoulder with his own. 

"You're too good to me,"

"Why aren't you eating yet?"

"What about you? Where's your food?"

"In the kitchen,"

"Go get it then. Hurry, I'm hungry."

They sit on the bed together (Enjolras hates it but allows it this time. He just hopes syrup doesn't spill on the sheets) eating warm pancakes, hash browns, and bacon for Grantaire. 

"Thought you said you wanted orange juice?" Grantaire teases as Enjolras drinks water from his favorite cup. It's one Grantaire painted at a pottery place for one of their first dates. (Grantaire favorite is the one Enjolras made. It was sloppy and had unmatching colors and a French flag at the bottom. It was one of his favorite things in the world)

Enjolras leaned over and kissed Grantaire, his tongue going straight through to the others, relishing in the left over tangy drink "There. I got my taste," 

R blushed and went back to his pancakes.

"Penny for your thoughts" Enjolras says after a while of silence.

Grantaire sets his box on his nightstand and curls up under the blanket, facing his bright, beautiful boyfriend.

"Just thinking on how to repay you,"

"You don't have to," Enjolras sets his stuff on his table. "I did it cause I love you,"

"And I love you too so I should do _something_ ,"

"Being here is enough. And compliments don't hurt,"

"You're perfect. Absolutely beautiful. Your eyes are like the ocean, sparkling blue and-"

"I thought _I_ was being cheesy oh my god,"

"You bring out the romantic in me, what can I say,"

"You've _always_ been a romantic. Since I first met you,"

"And _I've_ loved you since we locked eyes,"

"So cheesy,"

"I think you like it,"

"Never said I didn't,"

They kiss again and it feels so perfect and blissful neither want it to end.

They're impossibly close and there's so much warmth it burns but it isn't enough to pull the other away.

"Actually," Enjolras pants out, legs wrapped around Grantaire's waist, straddling him. "I've got something you can do,"

"Oh? Anything for you,"

"Make out with me all morning?"

Grantaire laughs, leaving soft kisses on his chin and upper neck. "You're lips will be swollen and sore,"

"It's worth it," he smiles.

"Nothing more than kissing, right?"

"We'll see where it goes," and after Enjolras winks (with both eyes- he's not very good at it) they're back to kissing on their small bed in their small apartment. For the rest of the morning, at Enjolras's request.


End file.
